The present invention relates to rough milling cutters for machining hypoid gears and the like. More particularly, this invention is directed to an improved cutter design which permits independent radial and axial adjustment of each blade while maintaining a relatively simple configuration.
Prior milling cutters of this type as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,236,909 and 2,978,792, whose disclosures are herein incorporated by reference, provided no means to adjust the cutter blades axially of the cutter body while relying on a combination of shims and wedges to effect radial adjustment. Another design shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re 22,892 provided means to effect simultaneous radial and axial adjustment, but provided no means to effect either radial or axial adjustment without effecting the other. Still another, more recent, design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,391, whose disclosure is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a cutter design which would permit axial, but not radial, adjustment. This design also employs a separate outer locking ring to retain the cutter blades in adjusted position.